


Paleta de sangre

by lenayuri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Boys Kissing, Fantasizing, Fluff, Lollipops, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry vaga por el castillo bajo su capa de invisibilidad y se encuentra con Snape. Lo lógico sería dar la vuelta y regresar a su habitación, pero decide seguirlo. El Gryffindor debe aprender que no es buena idea intentar espiar al espía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paleta de sangre

**Author's Note:**

> **Importante:** por si se lo preguntan, es un ligero _alternate canon_ donde Severus sobrevivió y los alumnos, después de la derrota de Voldemort, deben regresar para cursar su último año y recuperar materias, así que Harry es mayor y tiene plena consciencia de lo que quiere y hace.

A pesar de haberle odiado al principio, Harry ahora respetaba a su profesor de pociones – aunque ni loco se lo diría a la cara, a riesgo de ser castigado limpiando calderos de por vida o maldecido por tal osadía.

Sin embargo, Harry se había dado cuenta que desde hace unos meses ya no veía a Snape de la misma manera. Sí, la admiración hacia el hombre había sido el primer paso en esa nueva tregua hacia el ex Slytherin – movimiento que no previó se le saliera de las manos pues no supo cómo, ni cuándo, ni por qué, pero un día descubrió que sus ojos  _buscaban_  y  _seguían_  a la alta figura del profesor.

Y después de las miradas, comenzaron las fantasías.

El profesor de pociones podría no ser considerado atractivo dentro de los estándares que los alumnos imponían en Hogwarts, pero Harry nunca hacía o decía algo que fuese acorde a la media. Así que para Harry, Severus Snape era  _interesante_  y  _atractivo_.

Harry estaba a mitad de una de sus largas caminatas por el castillo bajo su capa de invisibilidad cuando vio la ondeante túnica del profesor dar vuelta por una esquina. Curioso, y como sólo un Gryffindor podría hacerlo, decidió seguirle. Tal vez sólo estaba buscando alumnos fuera de la cama para quitar puntos, pero Harry no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Además, siempre podría incluir aquella imagen para su uso personal.

Al llegar a la torre de astronomía, Harry se ubicó a la derecha de Snape, un poco delante de su posición para observarle.

Harry conocía los rumores que circulaban por el castillo acerca que el profesor de pociones era, de hecho, un vampiro y aunque él no conocía muchos vampiros – aunque lo anhelara, sólo por curiosidad – creía que si algunas de las leyendas  _muggles_  se acercaban a la verdad, entonces Severus sería un perfecto espécimen. Ahí de pie, con su pose elegante y exquisito porte, bañado con la luz de la luna llena, con su cabello brillando ante ésta, sus labios, el brillo en sus ojos, su ceño fruncido y… podría extenderse, pero terminaría pensando cosas que no  _debería_  en ese momento, sobre todo cuando estaba a menos de un metro de distancia del profesor y éste podría descubrirle.

Y por su salud mental,  _no_  quería ser descubierto y castigado. Bueno, tal vez  _sí_  quería ser castigado, pero con  _otro tipo_  de castigos. Sintió su cara arder ante el pensamiento.  _Bendita_  capa de invisibilidad.

Vislumbró la mano de Snape moverse y por un momento creyó que lo había descubierto, pero en lugar de sacar su varita del bolsillo de su túnica, sacó una paleta de sangre y sin ninguna ceremonia, se la metió a la boca. Harry estaba boquiabierto. Nunca hubiese esperado que a Severus le gustaran las golosinas, mucho menos una tan  _peculiar_  como una maldita paleta de sangre. Pero sería hipócrita de su parte decir que él no las disfrutaba también; de hecho era una de sus golosinas favoritas.

La mente de Harry comenzó a trabajar de nuevo, proveyéndole de nuevas imágenes sobre sus dos  _golosinas_  favoritas. Snape ya no estaba degustando la paleta, ahora era su erecto pene el que saboreaba con brío. Harry se mordió el labio para evitar gritar, gemir o arrojarse contra el pocionista y reclamar su indecente boca.

Quería indagar todo y clamar por más. Deseaba poder hundir los dedos en el cabello de Snape y comprobar si realmente era graso o sólo eran especulaciones. Anhelaba restregarse contra su cuerpo, tocar, besar, morder y marcar su piel. Se moría de ganas por deshacerse de las estorbosas túnicas de su profesor y excitarle hasta que lo reclamara ahí, contra la pared, en el suelo, contra su escritorio. En algún punto su mano como si tuviese vida propia, ya estaba metida en el pantalón de su pijama acariciando su muy despierto pene. Ah, dulce agonía.

Cerró los ojos un segundo para concentrarse y al momento de volver a abrirlos, se encontró directamente con los ojos de Severus Snape. Harry contuvo un gemido cuando sintió que se venía en su mano, esos ojos eran tan intensos que el Gryffindor estaba seguro que se podría  _correr_  con sólo una mirada – como acababa de ocurrir.

Sintiendo aún el peso de la capa sobre él, lanzó un rápido hechizo de limpieza no verbal y se quedó ahí, esperando. Tal vez no le había visto y sólo estaba paranoico.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más va a esconderse, señor Potter?— Harry contuvo un jadeo.

 _Mierda_.

Decidió que lo más prudente era  _escapar_  lo más silenciosamente posible; tal vez lo podría perderlo en alguno de los pasadizos o colarse en una de las aulas vacías que había por ahí. Dando un paso hacia atrás, completamente ajeno a su alrededor salvo en la mirada penetrante de su profesor de pociones, no se dio cuenta que había pisado la capa y cayó de nalgas contra el piso de piedra. Un quejido de dolor escapó de sus labios y supo que ya no podía mantenerse oculto.

Se deshizo de la capa antes que Snape pudiese quitársela con un  _Accio_  y la guardó en el bolsillo de su albornoz. La ceja elevada del profesor era el claro gesto de su desdén hacia el pobre Gryffindor que había sido sorprendido fuera de la cama a altas horas de la noche.

Harry, esperando conservar un poco de su dignidad, se levantó y cruzó los brazos, esperando que el profesor de pociones dijese algo mordaz para él poder responder como era la costumbre, unos puntos menos, un castigo y pudiese retirarse a la seguridad de su sala común para poder masturbarse a gusto en el baño. Porque Merlín sabía que la vista frente a él le había dado mucho,  _demasiado_  material como para no aprovecharlo.

Sin embargo, pese a que Harry quería irse, sus piernas no reaccionaban a sus órdenes y su mirada –  _¡maldita traidora!_ – se centró únicamente en los labios de Severus. Esos labios que ahora estaban rojos debido a la golosina y se veían sumamente suculentos. De pronto, su mente decidió que si iba a ser maldecido por Snape, haría que valiera la pena, así que en dos zancadas, Harry estrelló su boca contra la de su profesor y se dedicó a lamer sus labios. Sabían a la golosina, por supuesto, pero también sabían a Snape. Y que lo partiera un rayo si no era lo más delicioso que hubiese probado en toda su vida.

Cuando sintió que era suficiente como para desquitar el castigo, se alejó, lamiéndose inconscientemente los labios para recoger el sabor que aún le hacía sentir un hormigueo en la boca – y la entrepierna.

El rostro de Snape tenía la misma máscara hermética de siempre y Harry cayó en cuenta que su gran plan era realmente un plan suicida. Él y sus decisiones Gryffindor. Que le llamaran cobarde, pero correría por su vida.

A la cuenta de tres.

Uno.

Dos.

—Potter—  _tres_ …

Tragando con fuerza, Harry se cruzó de brazos y le encaró como siempre —¿Sí, profesor?

—Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor— Harry gimió ante la declaración, indudablemente venía el castigo, estaba seguro —por estar fuera de la cama a estas horas— terminó su sentencia.

Harry frunció el ceño cuando el profesor no agregó nada más y comenzó a caminar hacia él – Harry se estremeció ante la proximidad – y lo pasó de largo. El Gryffindor se sintió decepcionado.

Escuchó los pasos de Snape alejarse pero se quedó ahí, agradeciendo la suerte de no haber sido descubierto antes, cuando aún tenía su mano en–

—Potter— Harry saltó del susto ante la voz grave de su profesor. No le había escuchado acercarse.  _Fue un espía, idiota_ , se reprendió mentalmente. Al darse la vuelta para encararle se topó con un par de labios arremetiendo contra los suyos. Harry ya no supo más de sí.

Correspondió el  _urgido_  beso sin chistar, degustando la lengua de Snape, aventurándose a rodear con sus brazos el cuello del profesor para mayor sostén y soltando sonidos lascivos cada dos segundos. Snape era tan bueno con su lengua dentro de su boca, que Harry se imaginó lo que sería capaz de hacer en  _otras_  partes – las que ya estaban despertando, por cierto.

El beso terminó y no había ninguna señal de que Snape hubiese estado besándose en aquel lugar salvo, tal vez, el brillo en sus ojos. Harry no sabía dónde exactamente colocar las manos o a dónde mirar o qué decir o qué pensar… ¡su cerebro se había freído por el beso!

—Detención conmigo mañana, señor Potter— la voz de Snape cortó de tajo el despojos del beso anterior y Harry le miró boquiabierto —cierre la boca, se le va a meter una mosca— dijo mordazmente, pero si Harry no hubiese estado viéndolo fijamente a los ojos se habría perdido, nuevamente, el leve brillo de diversión en ellos.

Antes de que Harry replicara con, seguramente, algo que Snape le devolvería con facilidad, el profesor de pociones metió en la boca de Harry lo que quedaba de su paleta de sangre, le dedicó una mueca – que Harry podría jurar era lo más parecido a una sonrisa cínica y atrevida de su parte – y se retiró, dejándole solo con el torrente de emociones, sensaciones y pensamientos que poco a poco inundaban su ser.

Después de unos minutos, Harry sonrió y saboreó la paleta en su boca. Si la mueca de Snape significaba algo – y sabía que así era – aquella detención  _sería_  divertida y con ese pensamiento, comenzó a abrirse camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor.


End file.
